1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reproducing a shutter sound and an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of reproducing a shutter sound to provide a user of an electronic device such as a portable terminal with feedback as to the state of readiness of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera is often included as a module in a current portable terminal reproduces only one type of shutter sound while capturing a still image (i.e. during shooting of a photograph). The shutter sound is reproduced only once at a time during processing an image or after termination of the processing the image when the user presses a shooting button to shoot a photograph according to a preset state of a camera.
As the user detects a shooting state of a camera depending on whether he/she heard the shutter sound, the user may move the camera or terminate a photograph shooting application when the shutter sound is not reproduced. Accordingly, when the shutter sound is reproduced before terminating processing the image, the photograph is shot in a shaken state or a photograph shooting application may be terminated in a state that the photograph is not generated. Particularly, when an exposure shooting function is used for a long time or an image processing operation is delayed, there is a problem that the user does not obtain a satisfactory photograph. Thus there is a long-felt need in the art to provide a user with more information to assist in utilizing the camera module of a portable device.